


Angel eyes

by Obsidianalicorn



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstanding, Romance, Slow Build, soft core, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidianalicorn/pseuds/Obsidianalicorn
Summary: Dan can’t lie when he says that he hasn’t noticed that Lucifers eyes hold some sort of warm desire; this ignites a fire inside of him every time he catches the slightest flash of the man who self proclaimed himself as the devil.(After Chloe found out about lucifer before ending of season 4)





	1. Lucifer’s plan

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction on archive, I want to make it into a series, let me know if you like :)

When Chloe reaches the precinct there’s always a few things she notices before she reaches her desk, these are: if Ella is in, most of the time she is and so her laboratory doors will be open, if lucifer is lounging about her desk, and if theres a new case to work on. 

She usually gets a case handed to her as she walks in by one of her colleagues todays seemed case free so she’ll have time to work on her paperwork. 

Secondly she always notices the mood lucifer is in, because obviously he always reached work before her, ready to greet her. Ready to annoy her. Up until now, when she notices that he wasn’t even there, she double checks Ella’s lab, and no sign of the tall dark and handsome Devil.  
She decided not to take notice of it and carry on. 

Later when Dan shows up late for work which is unusual ever since Charlotte’s passing and Lucifer following his steps Chloe is confused, not in a negative way, but in the way that will lead her to ask. 

‘What are you guys up to?’  
Dan glanced her, she notices the faint flush creeping on his neck as he turn to his desk, murmuring a faint; 

‘Nothing.’  
The evidence of Lucifer being up to something is right there on his face hiding behind his smirk. 

Lucifer just moments earlier; 

‘Hello there, Detective Douche,’  
Dan turned to look at the tall asshole that constantly finds another way to irritate him- though somehow knows about the way he makes Dan feels, though Dan will never admit it himself. 

Dan can’t lie when he says that he hasn’t noticed that Lucifer’s eyes hold some sort of warm desire; this ignites a fire inside of him ever time he catches the slightest flash of the man who self proclaimed himself as the Devil. 

Dan looks away as he answers. Trying not to give away the façade of angriness he was attempting at keeping up at the precinct (just so people would stay away). 

‘What?’ He says, voice clear of an sort of kindness. He continues walking into the station.

‘I’ve got a proposition for you...’ Morningstar pursues, What he was up to now? Dan didn’t know, was he curious? Maybe. 

‘What can you possibly offe-‘ before Dan finishes what he had to stay he is pushed into the elevator by Lucifer. Lucifer has sort of pinned him against the wall, to not make things awkward but to make Dan a bit flustered, just as he likes them. 

‘Dan, you probably know Chloe way better than me, soon is her birthday I thought we could make a surprise party at lux.’ Lucifer continues, unnaturally close to Dan, making direct eye contact even though Dan is staring intently at the floor, eyes switching to the opening doors- trying to make a run for it, however lucifer caught his arm. Dan tried to shake him off, failing. Lucifer continues to pull him back in the elevator, slamming him against the wall. 

‘You better agree to help me.’ Dan slightly shits his pants, nods quickly and speed walks the moment lucifer lets him go. 

Lucifer walks calmly behind him with a relaxed smirk, watching the back of Dans neck get redder with his gaze. Watching Dan ignore Chloe’s attempt at a conversation with his new prey and greets his friend. 

‘Hey Chloe, new case?’ Lucifer questioned the confused blonde. Chloe shakes her head and points at Dan, quietly whispering: 

‘What’s up with him?’

‘Douche stuff, you wouldn’t understand.’ Lucifer waves her off, staring off at the male detective taking his seat and avoiding any eye contact with the pair across the room. 

‘Well, no case, no need for me.’ Lucifer says as takes his leave. Acting Even more weird in Chloe’s eyes. 

She decided to ignore them and get on with work

Later that day when Lucifer notices that Dan has ignored his request to come, he sent the time and place by text, assuming the detective would act honest for once. 

True this Chloe’s surprise party thing was just a cover story so the Devil would get more time to spend with dearest Detective Douche, very elementary stuff but the Detective was a very simple man and so that’s the kind of thing the Devil assumed he would need to convince him- obviously not, therefore plan failed and Lucifer realised he would actually need to put more effort in to get the man to go on a date with him? Spend time with him? Same thing right? 

He sure hopes so. 

Either way, if it works out Chloe gets a surprise birthday party- so at least one person will be happy.

Lucifer jumps into his convertible and heads to Dan’s house, knowing the man he was probably drinking beer in front of the Tv. 

He was right, he can hear the TV from outside, he knocks roughly on the door to make Dan jump. He can hear him, splashing beer on himself and in a hushed voice he curses, then some ruffling, followed by steps followed by the door unlocking. 

Dan is standing there in long plaid pyjamas pants, with a shirt on his hand drenched in stinky bottom shelf beer, and a roughed up Dan looking slightly pissed off and then frightened when he realised who’s at the door. 

‘Hello, Detective, it seems I’m interrupting something,’ Lucifer walked forwards, Dan let go of the door and retreated, looking like a puppy with his tail between his legs. 

‘Uhh, look, Lucifer, I meant to... uhh-‘ Dan stammered, looking everywhere but lucifers eyes, because even though he frightened with his unreasonable strength and tricks- he remembers Lucifer’s escape from the hand cuffs when they were captured. He really does love them, the way they make him feel like everything is okay. 

Lucifer shuts the door with his foot, keeps walking towards Dan until he has no more space to escape to and bumps into a wall. 

‘Try again.’ Lucifer demands, no serious anger, he just likes feeling Dan shaking under him. 

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t come, I uhhh forgot?’ Dan offered, lying so obviously, not so good with the Devil. 

‘Come again, you forgot?’ The Devil’s unimpressed face didn’t sit well with Dan. 

‘I was just, I, okay I didn’t go because I didn’t think you were serious, I mean come on, that’s sounded like a joke, Chloe? A surprise birthday? Are you serious?’ Dan explained trying to relax, as his toxic masculinity won’t let him give in to Lucifer. But also with a jokey undertone as to not upset the man. 

‘Well, Detective Douche, you made me wait hours for you, are you going to help me or not? Because you need to make up for what happened.’ Lucifer was trying to guilt trip Dan into helping him, but Dan was already convinced lucifer was going to beat him up with the dark look on his face, towering over him with his arms caging Dan.

Dan murmured his agreement.

‘What was that Daniel?’ Lucifer continued. 

‘I’ll do it fine.’ Dan was hiding his fear, but also the slightest of arousals, he would never admit it. He likes it.


	2. Warming up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May the plan still work??? Let’s find out on the next chapter of: I haven’t written in a long time please forgive me!

Awhile later Dan got a new shirt and him and Lucifer were sitting on Dan’s lousy old sofa, half listening to the movie playing on screen with a green glass beer bottle in each of their hands, both of them searching on their phones things that would be appropriate for the surprise party. 

‘Strippers?’ Lucifer suggested.  
Dan shook his head. 

‘Trixie.’ Lucifer agreed with Dan then nodded. 

‘Male strippers.’ He announced, making Dan laugh with his dramatic announcement. 

‘No man we can’t have a bunch of half naked men dancing around my daughter!’ Lucifer pouts at that and continues to take a sip from his beer. Though Dan notices some gears turning in his head. 

‘What are you thinking about?’ 

‘What do you mean?’ 

‘I can already see you coming up with ideas.’ 

‘Well, I was thinking instead of other men, professionals if you will, it would be me and....’ Lucifer was trying to infer to Dan that he would like to create a performance but unfortunately Dan did not understand. 

‘You and who?’ 

‘You, Dan, I know you work out, and I’m sure if you bust some moves, it would be very impressive for the ladies.’ Lucifer explained trying not to look gloomy. 

‘No man, no... I’m just not going to strip at my ex wives birthday... no it’s just not going to happen...no.’ Lucifer knew he could convince Dan if he wanted to, but he rather enjoyed this moment. 

‘What if we get her a pinãta?’ Dan suggested after a few moments. 

‘And fill it with condoms, lube and hand cuffs?’ Lucifer looked hopeful. 

‘Maybe.’ Dan hid his smile and turned slightly from Lucifer, not wanting to make the swelling from excitement in his chest seem obvious. 

Lucifer took off his jacket and waistcoat, it was late at night and he noticed Dan getting a little bit delusional after a long day at work. 

Dan was trying his hardest not to stare as lucifer folded his sleeves and unbuttoning a couple more buttons of his shirt, Lucifer probably unconsciously setting up a bit of tease show for Dan. Dan looked away quickly. 

‘You should probably stay the night.’ Lucifer raised his brow over this suggestion, his handsome features morphing and making Dan blush deeply. 

‘No! No, just cuz it’s really late and I’m a cop I’m not supposed to just let you drink and drive...’ Dan trailer off, looking naive, which lucifer knows he isn’t.

‘Sure, Daniel.’ Lucifer’s smirk was just so hard to look away from that Dan just stood up with a jump to his feet.

‘I’ll get you a blanket and you can sleep on my sofa if you’d like...’ looking away from lucifer and heading towards his bedroom, Dan was trying his best not to get embarrassed, Lucifer staying in his home got him so excited and slightly disappointed he didn’t tidy up. 

At the same time he wanted to keep up the façade of him being angry at lucifer for what happened to Charlotte even though a long time ago he knew it wasn’t Lucifer fault he just didn’t want to admit he was wrong and it was just one of his traits and one of the things he will constantly feel guilty about, along the palmetto case and every time he wronged Chloe and Trixie. 

He shook his bad feelings off, and grabbed a fluffy blanket that Trixie once brought with her, one of the pillows from his bed and went back to the living room, as he was turning the corner he spot Lucifer stripping off his white shirt and hanging it off a near by cupboard. Dan has reached peak badness when he stepped back and peeped at Lucifer from the hallway as he was getting ready for bed. 

‘You can come out now Dan.’ Lucifer said fully knowing that Dan was there, and Lucifer being the horny Devil he is known to be made the situation much more sexual than it was meant to be. 

Dan emerged from the hallway fully red, ashamed, again with the puppy look on his face. 

‘Here’s everything, uhh, goodnight see you in the morning.’ Lucifer with his disappointed look on his face is just not good for Dan’s heart right now. He retreats to his bedroom and jumps into his bed, burying his face into his pillow, he felt so silly, acting like a crushing schoolboy, Lucifer made him feel younger. He hasn’t felt this way since the first time him and Chloe got together. Like he’s in love again. 

His last thoughts before he dives into his potential dreams about the Devil in the next room, is that he has got to just stop wearing his heart on his sleeve.

——-  
Dan wakes up to the smell of French toast and coffee, that hasn’t happened since he was still living at home, because when Chloe and him were still married they would wake up and make breakfast together. 

He couldn’t expect from Lucifer to make breakfast, he just invited him to sleep over, for his own safety, for no extra costs. So when he walked into his kitchen that was semi attached to the living room. 

From what he could see from behind the kitchen island where there were two plates and cutlery, Lucifer was still shirtless. 

‘Morning Daniel, sorry there isn’t a fancy breakfast, however that’s all I could’ve made with your lame excuse for a fridge and kitchen.’ Within the unneeded apology there was an insult that Dan chose to ignore. 

‘It’s okay Lucifer you didn’t have to..’ Dan continued as he took his seat. 

‘Nonsense!’ It’s the least Lucifer could do to make Dan fall for him a little bit more. 

He served them breakfast, and took a seat next to Dan, taking a bite off his food. Dan glanced down for a second and then quickly back up feeling himself getting flustered. 

‘Lucifer are you wearing any underwear?’   
Dan asked quickly, making complete eye contact with the wall right above the stove, he just couldn’t look at Lucifer right now. 

‘Nope.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. ‘Shut up Daniel.’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan survives a shooting, the rest ensues :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyyyy I’m kinda proud of this one don’t break my heart :)

Dan and Lucifer head to work together later that morning, it’s said to have been immensely awkward in the car ride, Dan trying not to relive the moment in the kitchen to not show how Lucifer affected him and Lucifer relaxed, with his hair coiffed and his perfect suit- because when is it not. 

As they walked together into the precinct, not on purpose but because they had no choice, Dan looking like he’s stepping over eggshells just because he knew everyone was wondering, all of these stares and glances and entertained officers, wondering what could be the reason Detective Espinoza was walking and looking “chummy” with Lucifer Morningstar CEO of lux, devilish playboy, partner of ex-wife? Something they’ll probably notice next time they walk in. 

Of course when the silent eyes switch their places they notice Lucifer acting like it is his second home, which it practically is at this point, but no one will complain because they all had a secret desire for Lucifer. However only Chloe knew his true nature, not evil but honest and... horny. 

Once they passed the awkward stage of walking past most of their colleagues Dan so much as ran to his desk, avoiding Chloe’s questions and confused stares from the rest of his colleagues- it was obvious that Dan was not the biggest fan of Lucifer, so watching the walk through the doors together for the second day in a row must have raised some suspicions. 

Lucifer sat at Chloe’s desk but was still looking at Dan, Dan however was completely aware of it and tried his best to just stick to his pretend work. 

‘So what’s up with you guys?’ Chloe started, completely aware of this weirdness between the men. 

‘Dan here agreed to do something for me. I just know I’ll get something else out of it.’ The darkness in Lucifers eyes creeped Chloe out, she knew she should be worried that the Devil had set his eyes on her ex, she just didn’t know why. Because Lucifer promised her he doesn’t kill; she knows he doesn’t lie. What else could the Devil want from her ex? 

Later that day Chloe was assigned a case, she decided to take Ella and Dan as an add on, beside Lucifer. Ella was always so useful, and comedic at times. And she just wanted to test out the dynamics between Dan and Lucifer just because she thought she couldn’t get them together after work hours so she took advantage of being in charge of the case. 

During the investigation of the case; a murder, from what was shown to them by the officers, the witness who found the body was a 15 year old boy that was biking on his way home from school across the city, he found the body on the road that separates the city from the suburbs, the body had two gunshot wounds, both on the left side of his chest, he was found on his back so he was facing his killer. They deduced he was talking to his killer before his death. 

‘When was this?’   
Chloe questioned the officer. 

‘The witness said around 18.00 in the evening, he couldn’t identify the body.’   
It was currently 18.30, they called the detective as soon as they could. 

‘Another open and shut case, huh?’ 

‘Shut up Daniel.’ 

After Chloe decided that bringing so many people may not have been the best decision, she split Lucifer and Dan from the initial group, she suggested they go and search the area for any CCTV and possible witnesses, maybe even a murder weapon.   
‘So we’re alone Daniel..’ 

‘Yeah so? We’re just doing a favour for Chloe.’ 

‘Yes, of course... so many favours.’ 

When Dan decided to block Lucifer, with all of his chatting he started actually noticing where they were. It seemed suspicious to him, they complete silence. He spotted a CCTV.

‘We need to see if we can get the tape from the CCTV.’ 

This lead to Dan spotting a suspicious figure. It wasn’t much as spotting as someone started shooting at them from across the street, and then ran away when they noticed Dan pulling out his gun from its holder, Dan who thought he was the most athletically inclined decided to run after the killer. Probably wasn’t the best decision as he wasn’t invincible- but thank the Devil, Lucifer was paired with him so he just carried on after him-unfortunately he was a bit behind so he couldn’t help Dan when he was caught on in a gun fight, hectic moments of him calling for back up into his radio and emptying his gun. He crouched slowly behind a dumpster, once the shooting had paused, he slowly turned so he’ll be able to get a look at the shooter just so he’ll have a full profile on him in case they don’t catch him- but that’s when he began shooting again and Dan had to go back to his corner behind a dumpster.

Lucifer ran in and crouched down next to Dan, startling him. 

‘Are you hurt?!’ Lucifer asked him, his voice perfectly poised but still with a worried undertone, but from all the adrenaline Dan had he couldn’t answer properly and just nodded so Lucifer patted him on the shoulder squeezed, and walked fearlessly to the murderer- who attempted shooting at Morningstar. 

Dan couldn’t see anymore from the angle he was in but all he heard was screams and struggling, backup came from opposite direction, when they came back towards the exit they had a shaggy looking man in cuffs and Lucifer walking pompously behind them.

When Dan has tried to get up he felt sharp pain at his left thigh, he gave out a grunt of pain as he tried to step in it, he realised that’s what he missed during his adrenaline rush, he was so focused on keeping up with the killer, he didn’t realise, but lucifer did. He spotted him, across the crowd of paramedics and police officers and civilians. Lucifer noticed him, and ran to him.

‘I knew you weren’t okay, why did you say you were?’ 

‘I didn’t realise... I couldn’t..’ 

‘It’s okay Dan, just come here.’ 

Lucifer grabbed Dan’s arm and put it around his shoulders, that way he was carrying most of his weight from Dan’s injured leg. Dan is quite the muscular guy, so he weighed a lot but he could also carry most of his body weight on one leg, but he didn’t want to tell Lucifer, just so he could feel him, closer. 

Later after a bullet was dug out, Lucifer offered to take Dan home from the hospital and grab takeaway on the way, this made Dan feel honoured despite never admitting it, he liked being a little spoiled, especially by the Devil himself. 

Though that wasn’t the only plans for tonight, the Devils plan was afoot.   
... 

Later tonight when they reached Espinoza’s home, Dan was still using Lucifer to lean on and Lucifer still felt responsible for Dan’s wound- Chloe paired them and he was supposed to be Daniel’s back up and he failed, therefore he feels as if he disappointed Chloe. 

From Daniel’s perspective it looks like Lucifer it’s fuelled with guilt, which by default, makes him feel guilty. 

‘Hey man I’m okay you don’t need to worry..’ He honestly felt bad that Lucifer was beating himself up over it, the wound doesn’t bother him- not because of the pain but because of it’s in the job, he put himself in the line of fire to protect and to serve, he’s aware he hasn’t been the best at it and has been abusing his position but Charlotte changed him. And he’s constantly changing... for better.

‘I know, I just didn’t want you to get hurt at all...’the rest of the drive to the house was silent, the smell of the takeaway filling up the car, and the Radio Dan turned on was playing static music that both were grateful for as it was overtaking the awkward silence. 

When they enter the house, Lucifer helps Dan sit on the sofa and props his leg up, as to not disturb the blood flow from the healing leg. 

In all honest Dan just enjoyed being pampered. Though he felt as if he was using Lucifer them so he quickly made him stop- or at least tried to make him stop. Lucifer was being persistent as usual, and wouldn’t let him do a thing. 

Lucifer kept giving Dan worried glances, it just tipped Dan off but he wanted to be nice... for once... to Lucifer. 

‘It’s fine Lucifer honest, look, let’s just get back to planning Chloe’s birthday party. I think I have some more ideas.’ With a grin Dan convinced Lucifer to take a seat, they ended up from giggling to full on hysterical laughter. They looked at each other and realised that they both genuinely enjoyed each other’s company. 

They didn’t realise the closeness that they were in until Dan cleared his throat and stood up, indicating that he was going to bring beer. 

When Dan was standing in front of the fridge he caught his reflection, blushing face and messy hair, he shook his head murmuring a ‘get over it’ to himself and continued to take out the glass bottles of beer. Once he had a grip on them the fridge door shut suddenly. He was being turned only to face dear old lucifer. 

‘Daniel!’ 

‘Yes..? Lucifer? What’s up, I was just getting some beer??’ Dan was stammering all over the place, he was basically stuck between a rock and a hard place. Lucifers arms were enclosing him between the fridge and Lucifer own body. 

‘I know, I just couldn’t help myself.’ 

The last thing lucifer said before he smashed his lips against Dan, the passion and desire were all there burning strong, like a bonfire, stirring Daniels own desire... in other places... 

The glass bottles clink between their bodies, before Lucifer takes them and places them on the counter, as soon as he did that Dan grabbed his shirt, pulling him just a little bit closer, so he could taste him further on his tongue, Dan then pushed him away, so he could look Lucifer in the eyes and ask; 

‘You like me?!’


End file.
